A New Coming
by village-of-the-ninja
Summary: Fairy Tail now has a brand new Guild member. Come and Join Laila Cloverfield on her adventures as she meets new friends and a possible love interest Rated MA for some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in a distant land lies the Kingdom of Fiore. A small nation with a population of about 17 million people. Here, Magic rules over the land. For some magic is just a simple tool used on a daily basis. But for others, Their whole lives evolved around magic. And those people are what most referred to as 'Wizards' or 'Sorcerers' whose every day activities solely depends on Magic. Here in Fiore lies a City by the name of Magnolia. And in Magnolia, Lies Fiores' most powerful Guild called Fairy tail. Fairy Tail had been known for its powerful wizards and destructive power. Some would say that dancing with Fairy Tail is like dancing with death alone.

'' Excuse me. Do you know where I might find a Guild called Fairy Tail? I think I'm lost.'' Asked a young woman to a random stranger. The stranger paused for a mere second, stunned the beauty of who stood before him. Her short blonde hair glistened in the bright beams of the sun. And her eyes...They were as green as the moss on the trees. Indeed, Any man could fall for her instantly. But the stranger knew that she was not here for love. He gently gathered himself up before answering the beautiful woman's question.

'' Why yes. As a matter of fact, I do. I could give you ride there if you'd like. But may I ask who you are and why such a lovely woman such as yourself would want anything to do with such a dangerous Guild?'' Asked the brunette stranger. She simply gave a smile before turning her sights away from his figure.

'' I have some serious business with them. And I thank you for offering me the ride there. When are you leaving? Right now would be best for me after all.'' Said the young blonde. The man before her gave a toothy grin and placed his hand on the back of his neck as a slight blush appeared over his cheeks.

'' I can leave right now if you'd like~ But I am warning you, Angel cakes. If you're planning on fighting against Fairy Tail, I can easily tell you know to back down. You won't stand a chance against them! Once you step foot on to their territory there is no going back.'' Warned the gentleman standing in front of her. She smiled once again and spoke.

'' That would be fantastic. And don't worry my dear friend. I do not plan on fighting them at all. Rather, I would like to join them.'' Said she. The man nearly fainted by her words but quickly pulled himself together. With out another word he led her to the transportation he spoke of. It was an old, runned down Merchant cart but at least it would do the job. It wasn't long before that familiar building had appeared before their sights.

'' Thank you. I will be sure to pay you back as soon as possible for your kindness.'' Thanked the woman as she stepped out of the cart. Another blush came over his face as he spoke once more.

'' Oh it's no problem at all!~ Any thing for a pretty lady such as yourself. I hope everything works out for you!'' Called the merchant as he took his leave. She chuckled and waved good bye before turning around and facing Fiore's most powerful Guild. Though, When she stepped inside it wasn't much of what she had expected. The moment those doors opened it was as if the entire Guild had gone silent. Most of the men there had dropped to their knee's at her beauty. But one particular pair of eyes kept a watchful gaze from the distance as she approached the guild's master. His raven black hair and shirtless attire made him stand out quite a bit. But, she had no interest in forming conversation with him at that moment. Suddenly, As she approached the master, She kneeled before him in a formal manner and spoke.

'' Master Makara. My name is Laila Cloverfield and I've come from a far land in search of your Guild. Please, Forgive me for suddenly barging in like this unannounced but I have of one simple request,'' Began she. '' Please let me join your guild!''

The moment those words were spoke, All of the Guild members fell in to a shock. They all stared in amazement as Master Makara thought about her request.

'' Normally I would let such a young woman like you join my Guild. But you know, Laila. You simply can not join a Guild that easily. You must prove your strength by challenging one of my children.'' Spoke Makara. Laila rose from her position with a stern look in her eyes. She then replied.

'' Master. I am prepared to take on any challenge.'' Said she. Makara brought his hand to his chin as his elderly eyes scanned the crowd behind her. When suddenly, they set upon that familiar raven black mop of hair. None other known as Gray, The ice wizard.

'' Ah Gray! You seem like an eligible opponent. Why don't you come up here and give it a try?'' Beckoned his master to the raven haired man. He leaned up from his spot with a surprised expression on his face.

'' Huh? Why me? Why not pair her with the most powerful wizards here like Erza or Natsu?'' Asked the shirtless man towards his master. Makara chuckled for he knew Gray would protest.

'' Neither of them are here at the moment. With those two gone, Along with my Grandson, You are the #1 choice we have at the moment. Usually I would pair her with some random person from the crowd. But there is something about the young lady that seems different. Which Is why I want you to be her opponent. Okay?'' Explained Master Makara. With out any more hesitation Gray finally decided to agree. The members cleared an open area around them as they prepared for their battle.

'' Proceed!'' Called out Makara and the battle had finally begun. Gray clasped his hands together and yelled.

'' Ice make: Hammer!'' Said him.

'' Ice make: Shield!'' Blocked Laila. Shocked, He landed on his feet and watched. '' She can use Ice magic!? No way!'' Thought Gray as he prepared for another attack.

'' Ice make: Battle sword!'' Called out him again. Laila let a small smile slip before placing her hands on the ground and calling out.

'' Haha...Earth Bound Vinyl Strap: Activate!'' Called Laila. Suddenly, The ground beneath Fairy Tail shook when large roots from nearby plants shot through the floor and enwrapped their slim figures around Gray's pale body. In the air he hung as the earths vines held his reckless body still. Gray struggled with all of his might to free himself. But it was no use. The other Guild members stared in shock at the scene before them.

'' What!? You can use both ice and earth magic!? But that's impossible!'' Exclaimed Gray in the grasp of the vines. Makara stood from his spot and approached the newly created art.

'' Gray you moron! You're an Ice wizard yourself so you should have been able to notice that her ice magic was an illusion!'' Said Makara.

'' What!? I had no idea! How am I supposed to notice that stuff when there were no signs?'' Claimed Gray. Makara thought for a moment before speaking once again.

'' Hm. It seems that you still need some more training. The moment you stepped up from your place was when Laila had used her Illusion magic and set you in a Trance. In other words, She made you feel, think, and Believe you were fighting her. When in reality you stood as still as a stone.'' Explained Master Makara. Gray grit his teeth together as the frustration grew even more.

'' Hey come on Gramps! You gotta cut me some slack here! Any one could fall for that shady trick she used on me!'' Complained Gray. Among the crowd beside them small giggles of laughter could be heard. He shot his darkened navy blue eyes towards them which only sparked their fit of laughter.

'' I can't believe the mighty Gray Fullbuster fell for such a simple trick like an Illusion!'' Called out one of the Guild members.

'' Haha yeah! And now he's whining that he lost too a girl!'' Called out another. Gray clenched his fists as the comments on made him grow angrier.

'' I'M NOT WHINING! I demand a re-match!'' Demanded Gray. Master Makara looked to his fellow student once more and spoke.

'' There will be no re-match. We are done for today. Come now Laila, It's time for you to receive your Fairy Tail symbol.'' Gestured Master Makara. He soon found the tool they use to press the mark on to their skins.

'' Now where would you like your symbol to be?'' Asked Him. With out a reply Laila began to remove her clothing of her right arm and pointed too her shoulder. Makara smiled and nodded his head. From there he placed the tool against her skin which burned Fairy Tail's symbol in to her shoulder.

'' Congratulations. You are now a member of Fairy Tail! Oh, and you can release Gray now. He looks like he's in a bit of pain.'' Said Makara.

'' She's in just like that!? Come on that's totally nothing compared to what me and Natsu had to go through! Complained Gray once again. Laila finally turned around with a stern look in her eyes. She stretched out a hand and beckoned her vines to bring Gray much closer. He panicked for a short second as the earthly material began to move. Within seconds his face was only mere inches away from hers. Up close Gary could see the small details of her eyes. A beautiful golden ring that looped around the pupil which only added to her eyes stunning features. For a moment he was flabbergasted at how someone could possess such a magnificent colour. Laila slowly reached out a hand and cupped the side of his face.

'' Now Gray, Is there really a point in keeping up a fight~? Just accept that I won. I noticed you when I first walked in here. With those...Piercing blue eyes of yours keeping a very keenly watch on my figure. As handsome as you are I will not let you get in my way of joining Fairy Tail. Understand? Now if you'll excuse me I will take my leave.'' Said Laila as she turned around and began to walk away. She snapped her fingers which allowed her vines to gently release Gray and disappear in to thin air. As Gray watched her figure walk away, A slight blush appeared on his face.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that day the Guild continued on with their daily activities. However, One wizard was still frustrated about the results from earlier. Many times did Gray demand a re-match to the master and many times did Makarov reject him. The Ice Wizard was now beginning to grow annoyed towards the new Guild member. Not by how she defeated him, But by how every one praised her as if she were some sort of Goddess. Gray watched from the side as Laila soaked in all of the attention.

'' So you use Earth Bound Magic, Right?'' Asked the female blonde known as Lucy Heartfilia. Laila gave a friendly smile before replying.

'' Yes, I do. But it's not as easy as it looks. And what might you be?'' Asked Laila. But before Lucy could even reply, Erza had chimed in.

'' Lucy is what they call a Celestial Mage. She uses all the Spirits of the signs at her own will. Even if one of them doesn't like her.'' Spoke Erza. Laila was quite surprised that Fairy Tail had a Celestial Mage. Never in her life did she expect to ever meet one in person.

'' Yeah even though we have to save her butt all the time.'' Piped up the pink haired one. Lucy shot him a glare before throwing an object aimed for his face.

'' SHUT UP, NATSU!'' Yelled Lucy at the top of her lungs. The rest of the members just simply laughed at her reaction and Natsus' boldness. Suddenly, Their attentions were turned to Gray as a loud crashing noise came from his direction. He stood before a table split in two with his fists clenched in to a ball.

'' Gray what's the matter?'' Asked a concerned Lucy. '' ...Nothing. '' Said him as he began to leave the Guild. With out word he left leaving most of the Guild members confused by his actions.

'' Excuse me for a moment.'' Said Laila as she stood up from her spot. Outside, She spotted Gray walking away with his hands tucked in his pockets and shoulders, Hunched. Although he may not have said it words it was quite obvious that he was bothered by her presence.

'' Hey. What's eating you, Hm?'' Called out Laila. Gray turned only to give her a very unsatisfied look. '' What do you want?'' Said Gray, Coldly towards her. Laila flinched at his words but continued on any way.

'' Would you knock off the crap? I know you're angry about loosing too me but that's no reason to damage the Guilds property.'' Spoke Laila. Gray suddenly turned around with gritted teeth and anger in his eyes.

'' It's not about the damn fight!'' Claimed Gray.

'' Then why are you acting this way!? Look, I am sorry if I damaged your pride all right?'' Said Laila and placed her hands on her hips. Gray let loose a heavy sigh and began rubbing the back of his neck.

'' That has nothing to do with it. I don't know how to say this with out sounding like a wuss. But when I saw you around the other Guild members: Praising you for your ability, It just pissed me off.'' Said Him. Laila gave him a perplexed stare before continuing their conversation.

'' I'm not sure where you are coming from with this?'' Began Laila. '' I guess you could say that I got jealous of your ability...'' Finished him. For a moment Laila could not understand why he would grow so jealous of simple Earth Bound Magic. But then it clued in to her about the Illusion trick she pulled before hand. As her mind flashed back to that morning it all began to make sense. It must've been embarrassing for an Ice Wizard to loose to such simple Illusion Magic.

'' Ah there. Now that I got that off my chest I feel a lot better.'' Said Gray as he took a seat on a bench behind him. Laila gave him a sweet smile and approached the raven haired man. She placed a hand on his cheek once more, Completely catching the Ice Wizard off guard. Another blush crept up on his cheeks as he could see a clear view of her cleavage.

'' I touched you before but yet I never realized how cold your skin is. You must be freezing!'' Claimed Laila. She then pulled her hand away from his face and took a seat next too him. Gray chuckled before speaking.

'' Well duh. Ice Wizards aren't supposed to get cold. Other wise it completely defeats the purpose of using Ice Make Magic.'' Said Gray.

'' Haha yeah I guess that would make sense.'' Said Laila as she suddenly stood up from her seating spot.

'' Hey, Where are you going?'' Asked Gray. Laila turned around with a sweet smile on her face and replied to his question.

'' I have to get going now. I made some plans to go out drinking with some of the Guild members. It was nice talking to you Gray. I'll catch you later, Okay?'' Said Laila as she began to turn around and head for the guild. But before her figure could leave his sight, He suddenly called out too her.

'' Wait,'' Began Gray. '' Would you...You know, Like to hang out some other time as well? I mean if you want to that is.'' Asked Gray with another blush staining his chuckled and turned to reply to his invite.

'' I would love to Gray. After all I did come here to make friends and not enemies!~'' Called out Laila. She waved a hand good bye to Gray and he did the same. But as she walked away, Something popped up in his mind. Juvia. If Laila ever mentioned their meeting to Juvia she would no doubt think of her as a challenge.

'' Hold on Laila. One more thing I gotta warn you about.'' Said Gray. '' And just what is that?'' Asked Laila.

'' Don't ever mention this meeting, or any other meetings with us, to Juvia. She's completely head over heels for me and if she found out that you and I had met up like this she will get the wrong idea.'' Warned Gray.

'' I don't think I have met her yet but when I do I shall keep that in mind~ Good bye!'' Said Laila for the last time before her figure disappeared behind the walls of the Guild. Gray smiled and placed his hands back in his pockets before rising up from his seating spot and heading in the opposite direction. The walk home seemed long but it gave him extra time to think about the previous events that had happened.

Meanwhile, Laila was enjoying herself with the other Guild members as they drank and had a great time. They spent most of the hours of the night drinking and telling stories of their adventures while staying with Fairy Tail. Laila enjoyed hearing about these wild and crazy adventures most of the Guild members experienced.

'' Oh Natsu! You're so warm!~~…'' Claimed a very intoxicated Lucy as she attached herself to Natsu's abdominals. '' Hey Lucy come on! We're in public here!'' Complained Natsu as he tried to pry her arms off of him. Instead of helping the other Guild members just simply laughed at their actions. Laila thought for a moment as her watched the two hoarse around then turned to the person next to her.

'' So are those two a thing or something? I'm just curious because of how close they seem to be.'' Asked Laila to a very familiar red-head named Erza. Erza took another sip of her drink before replying to Laila's question.

'' You mean Natsu and Lucy? They started out as very good friends from the start but I guess some where along the line they let their feelings for each other over whelm them. They are together now but still remain the best of friends as well.'' Explained Erza. Laila loved the thought of meeting someone who truly loved her for who she was and could still be good friends as well. But then, Gray had suddenly popped up in to her mind and she couldn't resist the thought of asking.

'' And Gray. What about him? Does he have someone he loves dearly?'' Asked Laila. Erza placed her drink down and thought for a moment. '' You know I don't believe he does. Now that I think about it he's never mentioned any thing like that too us. But then again he is not the person to easily express his feelings. Why do you ask?'' Asked Erza as she gave a very curious look towards Laila. Laila leaned back a little before replying.

'' I talked to him earlier and he warned me about a girl named Juvia who is head over heels for him. So I thought that maybe he loved her back?'' Said Laila. Her words had only made Erza chuckle. She suddenly turned to face Laila.

'' Now Laila. Juts because one person holds special feelings for another doesn't mean the other party loves them back. Don't tell Juvia I said this but Gray has absolutely no interest in her at all. She doesn't seem to peak his interests. However, That doesn't mean he is completely mute to all girls. So you might have a chance with him~'' Said Erza. Laila couldn't help but giggle after what Erza had just said. At the moment the thought of her and Gray being together seemed a little preposterous. As the night continued on the Guild members disappeared one by one. Soon, The only who were left were Laila, Natsu, and Lucy. The rest had gone home for the night.

'' Well I guess I should get going now. I'll see you two later.'' Said Laila.

'' Wait. You're going home alone in the dark? But it's dangerous to do that.'' Claimed Lucy as she held a passed out Natsu over her petite shoulders.

'' Don't worry Lucy. I'm a big and strong girl! I can handle myself~'' Said Laila. Even though Lucy knew how powerful Laila could be, She still did not feel comfortable letting her wander the streets at night.

'' Why don't you come and stay with me? I live close and you'll be safe from harm as well. Come on what do you say?'' Asked Lucy. Laila thought for a moment and decided to take up on Lucy's offer.

'' Well all right. I guess there would be no harm in that. But are you sure I wouldn't be invading on your privacy with Natsu?'' Asked Laila as she pointed to the drunkard hanging off of her shoulders.

'' Oh that'll be fine. Natsu doesn't live with me anyways. He just pops by every now and then or when I have to drag his butt home on nights like tonight. Anyway, My house is this way.'' Said Lucy. She beckoned Laila to follow behind her. It wasn't long before they reached Lucy's home. Laila was stunned by how big and spacious her house was.

Lucy entered her spacious home and placed the intoxicated Natsu on her bed. She then turned to Laila whose eyes scanned the area around her.

'' The bath is free if you want one~ I'll probably just grab something to eat then head straight to bed. There's a futon in the closet over there incase you want to go to sleep.'' Said Lucy before she disappeared to her kitchen down below. The thought of relaxing in a warm water soothed Laila's thoughts and she soon took up on that offer. After her bath she spent the rest of the night eating while talking to Lucy about many things. Soon, The two girls had talked so much that they practically wore themselves out. They slept peacefully through out the night until dawn came around.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was unlike any other for Laila. She wasn't used to waking up to a house full of people. Natsu was still hanging around from last night as he over came a horrible hangover. But there was a new recruit in the home. A little blue cat named Happy that hung on to Natsu's shoulder. Judging by how close the small cat was, She could only assume that they had a very close relationship with each other.

'' I guess we better head back to the Guild to see if there are any good job offerings. Come on Natsu, Lets get a move on.'' Said Lucy as she helped the tired Dragon Slayer too his feet. But not like usual, Natsu protested.

'' Aw come on Lucy can't we just stay behind for one day? My freaking head is killing me!'' Whined the pink haired man. Lucy grew annoyed with her partners attitude with work and spoke.

'' It's your fault for drinking so much last night! Now come on!'' Demanded Lucy as she picked up the Dragon Slayer and personally dragged him out of her home. Laila quietly followed behind them as all three, or four if you included Happy, Made their way back to the Guild Hall. Though once there, Lucy immediately knew that something was not right. Inside it seemed that the whole Guild hall had become a battlefield and Natsu wasn't even there to start it. Laila started in shock for she had never seen such an act unfold before her. But one particular voice had brought her attention elsewhere.

''Natsu! Get your sorry ass over here!'' Called out Gray angrily as he approached the group. Laila froze from shock as a massive blush stained her face. The man before her stood completely in the nude.

'' Hm. Laila? What's wrong? Your face is completely red.'' Said Gray as he began to approach the young he grew closer her fear began to grow.

'' You're, Uhm...You're completely..n-naked.'' Said Laila as she tried to calm down from the embarrassment. Gray coolly looked down and realized that he was in the nude once again.

''GAH! Laila! I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you like that!'' Said Gray as he used his hands to cover his genitalia.

'' Ahahaha! Looks like the perverted streaker is at it again!'' Piped up Natsu.

'' What was that, Flame-brain!?'' Yelled Gray as he pressed his forehead against Natsu's.

'' You heard me, Ice streaker!'' Growled Natsu.

'' You wanna go you pink haired punk!?'' Insulted Gray once more.

'' Gladly!'' Replied Natsu as the two engaged in a fist fight. Laila watched from the side-lines with shock written on her face. After all, She was seeing a side of Gray she never thought had existed in him. She turned to Lucy who didn't seem to be affected by their fight at all.

'' Is...Is this normal!?'' Asked Laila with a shocked tone. Lucy, with out turning her head, simply replied calmly to Laila's reaction.

'' 3, 2, 1...and GO!'' simply called out Lucy. '' WOULD YOU TWO LITTLE SHIT-HEADS KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!?'' Came a voice that belonged to Erza. Natsu and Gray stopped their fight and who seemed to have frozen from fear. In seconds the two men were on their knee's kneeling before her.

'' Yes ma'am. We're sorry!'' They both said in unison. Laila was not only surprised by the fight, But also surprised by how much control Erza had over her team mates.

'' Gray! You need to learn how to stop stripping in front of every one! Including a girl who has so much innocence. Go and apologize right now.' Said Erza as she pointed to Laila. Gray stood up from the ground with Natsu following his actions shortly afterwards. He put on his clothes and approached Laila.

'' I'm sorry for stripping naked right in front of you...'' Said Gray in a mere whisper. Just then, Laila had a devious idea rise in her mind.

'' Earth Bound Vinyl Strap.'' Whispered Laila as the ground beneath them began to shake. Rising through the floors were the roots and vines Laila had under her control. Gray gasped but by the time he noticed, It was too late. Once again her vines and stuck themselves to his pale body and held him high in the air.

'' Hey come on is this some sort of punishment for being naked in front of you!?'' Called out Gray from high above. A devious smile spread across Laila's lips as she used her fingers to control the movement of the Earth material.

'' Oh Gray. Haven't your parents taught you any manners about being around a woman~?'' Mocked Laila as her vines began to move in a more sensual matter. They began to slowly massage every part of Gray's body. He could feel a large blush rise to his cheeks as one particular vine entered through the hem of his pants. Gray couldn't help but release a moan as he began to feel a strange feeling rise in the pit of his stomach.

'' L-Laila!..Stop! The others can see!..'' Moaned Gray. She smiled as her vines continued their actions. '' There is nothing to worry about~ I put the others in a Trance. At this very moment they are experiencing something completely different.'' Said Laila. Gray's body began to tremble as heat began to build in a very certain area. Laila's vines continued to massage every single part of his body.

'' Laila..! Please stop!...Or I'm going to!...!'' Gasped Gray. He could feel every nerve in his body shake at the pleasure of reaching his climax. Though, The feeling didn't last for very long before Gray hung loose in her vines grasps. Exhausted from he sudden intensity his body had just experienced. Slowly, Laila lowered Gray to the ground as the others came out of their Trance and back to reality. Gray fell to his knee's. But when he looked back up, Laila had disappeared.

Gray knew exactly where she was. But he couldn't leave at that moment. Not when his little friend was still highly active. He needed to quietly find a place to take care of his problem. At the end of the day the rest of the Guild members headed back to their homes. But one particular Wizard wandered the streets looking for a certain girl.

Though, It was not revenge that Gray was seeking. Rather something else was caught up in his mind and the only way he could figure it out was to find Laila. He hadn't known the whereabouts of Laila's home, and so, the first place that came to mind was Lucy's house. And The Ice Wizard was in luck. Gray climbed up to the second floor window and spotted something inside. There, Sitting on a chair while reading a book, was the Wizard he hunted for. And she was alone. Laila seemed so absorbed in to the Novel that she had failed to notice Gray entering Lucy's room. That was until he came up from behind and trapped her figure against his.

'' Ah! What the-!'' Struggled Laila in his grasp which soon proved to be a bad idea. Both had lost their footing which caused them to fall to the ground. When Laila opened her eyes, She spotted the Ice Wizard on top of her. Indeed, The scene was shocking and both had stared at each other with surprise. Gray: Because this was far from he had planned. And Laila: Because she had thought that this was his revenge from earlier. A few moments of silence had gone by before Laila had decided to break it.

'' Uhm, Gray. Could you please remove yourself from me? Lucy is going to be home soon and this position is quite uncomfortable.'' Said Laila. Gray gasped when realized just what exactly was happening and yet another blush stained his cheeks.

'' Oh...Yeah...Uh...Sorry. I'll move.'' Said Gray in a scattered sentence. As both began to move from their positions: Laila lifted up her knee and had accidentally pressed against Grays genital area. She felt something rather different. A blush came to her face as she realized just what was happening beneath the fabric.

'' You're still...e-erected from earlier!?'' Gasped Laila. Gray immediately turned his face away as he escaped from above her. The blush that was there before had now increased and one could easily say that it covered his entire face. He desperately pulled down his shirt in an effort to cover the evidence.

'' No! Well, sort of. It's been on and off all day. Look I can't control it okay!? It's just that every time my mind thinks of that incident, It's like it just happens and there is nothing I can do. Which is why I am here.'' Gray said. Laila gave him a very confused look before she clued in on what he was aiming for.

'' And what makes you think that I can cure your problem!?'' Said Laila. Gray's expression had changed from embarrassment to anger in a matter of seconds.

'' Laila! You're the one who caused it, Remember!? Any man would expect the person who caused it to solve it!'' Yelled Gray with agitation in his voice.

'' Well even if I could I can't do that in some one's home! Besides, Lucy is going to be back any minute now and I can only imagine her reaction if she walked in on us!'' Protested Laila. Gray heavily sighed as he calmed his anger for a moment. He sat and thought of a way they could solve his issue without giving the homeowner a misunderstanding of the situation.

'' What about your house?'' Began him. '' What?'' Said Laila.

'' Your home. You do have one don't you? Why don't we go there where we can have some privacy?'' Stated Gray. For a moment his suggestion seemed like a good idea but Laila knew how far her home was. And for all she knew, Gray's problem could've died down by the time they breached their destination. In total, It would have been a complete waste of time. It wasn't long for her to decide that her home would have been the best option.

And thus the two had set out for her place. Though little did Gray know on how far her home was. It was going to be a challenge for him to hide his erection while walking through town. They didn't want to attract any attention after all. Laila walked a few feet in front of Gray as she led him to her home. His wandering Navy blue eyes had accidentally set upon the flesh of her neck. As Gray walked behind her, Her pale flesh suddenly became very tempting. Once he realized the dirty thoughts that were flowing through his mind he placed a hand over his mouth as a fourth blush appeared on his cheeks. For some strange reason Gray could not get Laila off of his mind after the incident from earlier on. As each passing hour went by, His body craved her more.

'' Okay. We're here.'' Said Laila as she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Gray looked up from her neck and sighted a regular home standing before them. He was quite taken aback by the home for it was nothing like he had imagined. As the two entered he got a good view of the inside. It was about the same size as Lucy's home only structured much differently than hers.

'' So this is where you live, Huh? Pretty neat home you got going on here.'' Said Gray.

''Mhm, It is. And I still see that your lower half is as active as ever.'' Said she with sarcasm dripping from her words.

'' So it is..~'' Said Gray as a devious idea came to his mind. He suddenly pushed Laila up against a wall with determination in his eyes.

'' So what is little miss Laila going to do about it~? You ARE the cause of the issue after all.'' Said Gray. Laila then smiled and spoke.

'' I was going to give you these. Pills.'' Said She. Gray was confused as he took the bottle in his hand and examined it. Gray thought for a moment and decided that this was not the way to solve his problem.

'' Thanks. But I don't think these are going to help.'' Said Gray with a devilish smirk. Laila gasped as he suddenly dove his head towards her neck. Gray began feverishly kissing area's on Laila's neck. Starting from her bottom jaw, Then moving downwards. As his mouth was occupied with her neck, His hands wandered all over her body. With one gently squeezing her left breast, While the other wandered further down south. Oddly enough, Laila did not protest against his actions, rather, she enjoyed the feeling. She wrapped her arms around his thick neck as he suddenly lifted her up.

'' Ah, Wait! Gray!'' Called out her as he placed her on the counter near by. As Gray continued his actions there was another problem that had risen. He slipped a hand underneath her shirt and suddenly paused at the strange feeling. Laila quickly swatted his hands away and pulled down her top.

'' Laila...what was that I felt?'' Asked Gray with a curious tone. She held her shirt tightly and turned her face away with embarrassment. '' It's nothing..'' She mumbled. But Gray knew that something was not right and demanded to know what she was hiding.

'' Laila. What was that I felt underneath your shirt? Show me!'' Demanded Him. Laila turned back his way and spoke. '' I said it was nothing!'' Said she with an agitated tone. Gray scoffed at her words and began to inch closer too her.

'' Show me!'' Demanded him once more. Laila, Out of instinct, backed away from him as he grasped her wrist in his hand. The two only paused when a sudden loud crash came from behind them. They both looked over the counter and spotted a shattered bowl on the floor.

'' You-!'' Before Laila could speak a small light being turned on from the top of the stairs shone down below. They both froze as a pair of small steps slowly came down the stairs. They belonged to a small boy who looked like a miniature version of Laila with the same blonde hair and green eyes. He wore bright blue pajamas and held a stuffed white rabbit in his arms. He rubbed one of his tired eyes as the other filled with tears.

'' Cylis! I'm sorry. Did I wake you?'' Carefully asked Laila as she quickly aided the young boy. Gray stood off to the side, Confused as to who this young child belonged too. The boy removed his other hand as the tears continued to flow.

'' I had a nightmare..'' Whined the young child. Laila lifted him up in her arms and placed a hand on the back of his tiny head.

'' Shh. There, there. It's all right.'' Softly mumbled Laila to the small child. Soon his tears had stopped flowing and he leaned over her shoulder to spot a stranger in his home.

'' Who's that?'' Asked Cylis as he pointed towards Gray. Laila turned and realized who he was talking about. She smiled before replying to his question.

'' His name is Gray Fullbuster. He's a good friend of mine so there is no need to worry~'' She softly spoke once again. The boy seemed to have understood and asked no further questions. Laila began to walk up the stairs and beckoned Gray to follow her. She opened up a room not too big nor too small for the boys age. From there on she placed him in his bed and tucked him back in. Gray waited outside of the room.

'' Laila. Will you stay here until I fall asleep?'' Asked the young child. She smiled and waited beside his bed for the child to fall in to a slumber. It wasn't long before he did. Gray was growing impatient but soon Laila appeared from behind the door. She gently shut it behind her as she exited his room.

'' Cylis is my younger brother,'' She started. '' He's been with me ever since he was born. After our parents died, I had no choice but to take him in.'' Said she. Gray leaned himself off of the wall: Curious about what she had just said.

'' Come.'' She said, Gesturing him to follow along. Laila led him to a separate room from which he could determine that it belonged too her. '' Turn away for a moment.'' Said she. Gray complied and turned his back too her. From there, Laila began to strip of her top clothing. She used her hands to cover her breasts, only showing the bare skin of which Gray was so determined to see.

'' Ok.'' Was all she said to signal him that it was safe to look. But the sight before him was nothing that he had ever expected. From top to bottom her creamy skin was covered in scars. Gray now knew why she was so conscious of him seeing what lied beneath her clothing. Scars that engraved themselves in to her flesh, symbolizing of ones scary past.

'' I didn't know you had so many wounds..'' Mumbled Gray. '' These wounds I have gathered over the years from not killing my opponents. Some are from battle, Some are from plain accidents. Either way, I am embarrassed to show them. But with each scar I gained I also gained a little courage as well.'' Spoke Laila. Gray took a look at one particular scar just beneath her breast.

'' They are not only on the front. But the back as well.'' Said Laila as she turned her pale back too him. More of those ghastly sights tainted her skin on the back much more than those on the front. Grays thoughts became lost as his Navy blue eyes examined those marks of battle. Subconsciously, His hands began to move forwards. Laila's skin tingled as she felt the tips of his icy cold fingers trace one particular scar on the small of her back. The wound was rather new and still in the process of healing.

If that was not odd enough; His second move definitely took the first place. Gray leaned his head forward and gently pressed his ice-cold lips against the reddened skin. Laila gasped as her face flushed a thousand shades of red. His actions were odd enough, but what was even stranger, Hatred was not what was flowing through her mind. No, Laila had not hated it at all. As Gray parted his lips for air a small ice mark engraved itself in to her skin. Laila could feel the icy feeling flowing through her body as it slowly numbed away the pain. As Gray moved away, She spoke.

'' One more...'' Quietly said Laila. Gray complied and repeated the same action on a much smaller wound that stained her shoulder. Once again the cold and pleasurable feeling shot through her nerves. With each kiss he gave her body seemed to have craved more. '' One more...'' She repeated for a third time. Grays lips motioned over to one last wound on the side of her neck. Pressing his lips to her skin for a third time he placed his hands over top of hers that shielded her breasts from his sight. Gently he tried to pry her arms away while distracting her with the sensational feeling of his cold kiss. Laila only came to her senses when she felt a cold feeling prying at her breasts.

'' STOP!'' She gasped and shoved him away from her. Shocked, He stepped back a couple of feet. Confused as to why she drove him away.

'' Laila, I-'' Began him. '' Please!...Just leave...'' Interrupted she. Gray was shocked for a moment but with out words he understood her feelings and quietly left her home. Laila was almost disgusted with herself. How could she have succumbed to such a feeling? No one knew the answer. Not even herself. Laila exited her room and checked on Cylis once more before heading back and resting for the remainder of the night.


End file.
